


Life and other Stories

by magicalcrapulent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Turned 'Mature' more quickly than expected, one shots, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: A Series of Goldgraves One Shots, some connected, but mostly standing alone.Turned up to 'Mature' (well, that escalated quickly...)





	1. One Hit Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The first Chapter is based on a post on tumblr (don't have a link at the moment, but it was from a user called bassiter). A 50s slang phrase called "come on snake, let's rattle" can say "please dance with me" or "come fight me". It's a slang from the 50s, but for the purpose of the story I will pack it into the 20s. Go sue me.

The Silent Pig was loud, crowded and stank of sweat and stale ale. The Investigation Department just solved a major case and decided to celebrate properly. The Silent Pig may not be the most honorable or most proper establishment for Aurors to visit, but for once neither of them cared, and Percival didn’t have the heart to say anything against it.

Instead he leaned against the bar counter and ordered another firewhiskey. He already discarded his jacket and rolled up his sleeves in the accumulating heat and stale air. He let his eyes sweep over the gathered crowd. Although there were still other costumers the majority of people here tonight were Aurors. Many of them were dancing and drinking and laughing with each other, and Percival smirked at his employees’ cheerfulness.

But then his eyes fell on one particular Auror. She sat at a corner table with four others, her eyes crunched shut as she laughed with them. Normally Tina Goldstein was a rather reserved person, but now she was socializing freely. He guessed it had something to do with the flowing alcohol and the generally good mood. He has had quite a many glasses himself, though he wasn’t drunk yet by any means, just enough for some giddiness to set in and to lower his inhibitions.

He knew that because he seriously considered asking Goldstein for a dance.

He has had thought about her more and more often in the last couple of years. But he knew what people would say should he act on these thoughts. Not only was he far older than her, people would also say that he would abuse his position as her superior. For Tina it would be even more harmful. While he came from a sophisticated family people would accuse her of sleeping her way to the top, calling her a gold digger.

People expected a man in his social and professional position to find an equally social and professional partner. Tina didn’t fit into either category, and they would disgrace her for it.

Those were the reasons why he hasn’t acted on his feelings before, but now, after a couple of drinks and in this general mood, those reasons became less and less feasible.

Silently he watched Tina laugh again, her eyes gleaming with mirth and happiness. Coming to a decision he emptied his whiskey and loosened the knot of his tie. With purposeful steps he walked over to Tina’s table. The conversation seized as he approached, and everyone in the room was watching him. Ignoring their stares he kept his eyes sorely on Tina’s. “Come on snake, let’s rattle,” he said with a smirk and extended a hand.

Tina stared at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. She cast a glance at her companions, but they just shrugged, some of them even smirking. Tina stood up slowly and unsure and raised her hand. Percival anticipated feeling her long and slender fingers in his own-

And the Tina Goldstein punched him in the face.

Absentmindedly Percival registered that the entire speakeasy fell silent. Even the band stopped playing. Everybody was staring at them, but the only thing Percival could register was the pain blossoming across his cheek. Mercy Lewis, that would certainly bruise come morning.

When his brain stopped rattling in his skull he shot Tina an incredulous look “A simply ‘no thanks’ would have done it, too,” he spoke into the silence.

If possible Tina looked even more confused. “But you are the one who asked me for a fight. How was this a ‘no’?”

Now it was Percival who was confused. When did he-

His eyes widened when he realized what he has said. He groaned and covered his eyes. Of course, the first time he tried to use slang in years and he used a phrase that could be misinterpreted. “Seriously Goldstein, in which world would I ask you to fight me instead of asking you for a dance?” he asked after lowering his hand.

Tina’s eyes almost bulged out of her head. “You asked me for a dance?” she squeaked and covered her mouth. Her entire face became beat red, even when considering the alcoholic flush she already sported.

The entire speakeasy started laughing uproariously, everyone except Tina and Percival.

He watched as Tina grew more and more mortified, horror creeping over her face as she realized what she has done. Before he could say anything and reassure her that it was fine and that he was the one who made the mistake Tina has already fled the room. Cursing Percival ran after her.

“Tina!” he called after her as she ran up the stairs and into the empty alleyway outside.

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” she apologized over her shoulder, and from the choked sound of her voice Percival could tell that she was crying.

“Tina, please wait,” he begged and finally managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. She averted her face when he turned her around, one of her hands coming up to wipe at her tears. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Without thinking about it he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him. Gently he wiped her tears away.

Tina looked stunned at the gesture, and when he realized what he was doing he let go of her as quickly as possible without making it look like he regretted the contact.

“It’s me who has to apologize,” Percival said. “It’s my behavior that suggested that a dance was out of the question. And it was me who used such a confusing proposal to begin with. Hitting me was the appropriate response.”

She laughed at his joke, and Percival thought that he very much preferred her laughing than crying.

He cleared his throat. “If it is not too forward I would like to ask you again, though a little more clearly this time. Porpentina Goldstein, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” He extended his arm out for her to take in invitation, his heart pounding in his chest.

Biting her lip Tina grasped his arm. “It would be my pleasure Mr. Graves,” she said. He smiled at her answer.

But when they were down the stairs again and he held the door open for her she paused, worry flitting over her face. “Mr. Graves, will I get punished for hitting you?”

Percival blinked in surprise, then pain in his cheek already half forgotten. Then he laughed. “Damnit Tina, are you joking? I ought to promote you for that mean right hook!”

The next day rumors coursed through MACUSA that Percival Graves was downed with one hit by six feet of womanly fury. He didn’t say anything to contradict it, not with the bright purple bruise in the middle of his face.


	2. PDAs

It started small, just like with the rest of their relationship.

At the beginning they were just random and not really necessary little touches. His hand on her shoulder when he looked at some information she had gathered, his fingers brushing her hair out of her face when she leaned forward, his hand lingering on her back when he congratulated her for a job well done. Percival never did that with anybody else (Tina paid some attention to that when she started noticing it on herself), only with her.

That realization has made her slightly giddy, and she savored every little brush of his hand. She had come to know Percival as such a private and controlled person that she thought that, should he eventually notice that he was doing it, he would cease to indulge in these little displays of affection.

Never in her life has Tina been so wrong.

Just as their relationship progressed so did the amount and intensity of his affections, and it didn’t matter for him if they were in public or not.

Once when she arrested a double-murderer, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her squarely on the mouth. And it wasn’t a ‘Good job darling’ kind of kiss. No, it was a ‘You arresting criminals turns me on and I want to fuck you on this desk’ kind of kiss. It had her reeling and lightheaded and weak-kneed for long after it ended. The most astonishing, though, was that Percival did it in front of the entire Investigation Department. Even if none of them knew of their relationship until that point in time, now they certainly did after it.

From that point onwards the lot of them politely averted their eyes when the two of them were even remotely seen with each other, because Percival’s PDA’s have reached a level where it became increasingly less audience-appropriate. Eventually the entire Department knew what kind of knickers she wore. Not that Tina has cared in that particular moment.

But not all his gestures were quite so… intimate, at least not in the sexual kind of way.

Once, after she was done with her work for the day and was just cleaning her desk, Percival has come over and hugged her from behind. His arms have circled her waist and he has buried his face in her hair, a blissful sigh escaping his lips. He has done nothing more than hold her, no nibbling at her neck or earlobe, no wandering hands, no suggestive little whispers in her ear. He just held her while she finished tidying up, and moments like these were sometimes more intimate than any inappropriate little encounter they had in his office.

Tina has never told him how much she loved those public displays of affection. It warmed her heart that he didn’t treat her like some kind of secret, that he didn’t keep her hidden only to pull forth again when nobody was looking. She never told him how much she loved it when he just came over to her on random times of their day to just give her a kiss or pull her into his arms just for the sake of it, that he wasn’t ashamed of their feelings for each other.

There were a lot of things Tina never told Percival, but a close encounter with death made her think that, maybe, it was time that she opened up about her feelings for him.

She and her partner have been at the docks when they got into the crossfire of two rivaling gangs. Of course they send for reinforcement via Patronus, but in the meantime they were on their own. Her partner accidentally stepped into the line of a curse flying at her, hitting him instead of her. Later, when the medi-witch explained that her partner was incredibly lucky that it has only hit his arm and not his head or heart Tina realized how lucky _she_ has been. That curse has come flying directly at her head.

When Percival showed up he has run over to her immediately, and Tina has flung herself into his waiting arms. While he held her close he barked orders to his subordinates, but everything Tina could focus on was his warmth and his scent and the feeling of his body against hers.

That night their lovemaking was frenzied and appreciating all at once. They almost ripped their clothes off each other, only to pull the other in, to touch their skin, to feel their heartbeat and bask in each other’s warmth and presence. What followed was more intense than anything either of them has ever experienced.

Afterwards they lay on his bed, the covers thrown off and Percival securely holding her from behind. His hands were aimlessly wandering over her body, his caresses sometimes just feather light touches, other times almost demanding massages, but through it all they were unhurried and loving. Once in a while he kissed her neck or shoulder, his stubble that was starting to grow rasping over her skin and sending additional shivers through her body. His half-hard erection pressed against her bottom, her thighs slick with evidence of their previous lovemaking and slowly smoldering arousal, but neither of them even thoughts about doing anything about it. They were just content to be with each other.

“Percival?” Tina eventually asked, her fingers gently running over the veins and sinuses on the back of his hand that temporarily rested on her stomach. He just hummed questioningly and pressed another kiss against her shoulder. “I love you.”

Percival stilled behind her, but Tina wasn’t worried. Never has she ever told someone that she loved them, at least not romantically. She thought about telling the two boyfriends she has had until now, but she has been too scared both times of how they would react, scared that they wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings. She didn’t have those doubts and fears with Percival. Even if he hasn’t said it out loud, all his actions spoke of his love for her.

Percival shifted behind her, his weight distributing differently so he could lean over her. Automatically Tina turned her head towards him.

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Tina raised her hand to the back of his head to pull him even closer, and he easily followed until he was on top of her again. When they parted he was lying between her thighs, and his eyes burned with a fire that made the smoldering arousal in the pit of her stomach ignite into a rearing hellfire.

“I love you Tina Goldstein,” he said, the words and his voice sending shivers down her spine. Everything else was lost to her when he kissed her again.

After that night Percival made it his personal mission to tell her he loved her as often as possible, no matter where they were or who heard him.

And Tina didn’t care about who knew or saw it either. It wasn’t that she hasn’t known about his feelings already. How could she not? He has told her already with every kiss and ever touch and ever public display of affection.


End file.
